Between Magic and Science
by Lady Skywalker13
Summary: T/J - The story of Thor returning to Jane after the movie ended. This is an RP that I uploaded, so the format may be a little different.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is actually from an RP that my friend and I have been doing together, so the format may be a little different than what you are used to. I just really enjoyed our characters in this and decided to share. I only wrote all the sections pertaining to Thor and the characters surrounding him. My friend wrote everything relating to Jane Foster. I regret to say that we don't have an actual plan for the story yet but if you all want me to keep updating this, then please let me know. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

"That! That one right there, Erik!" Jane Foster said excitedly pointing at a photograph taken from a SHIELD satellite. "This constellation, i-it isn't ours. It's happening again." Her associate, Dr. Erik Selvig, was much more skeptical. He let out a sigh and offered her only a slight head shake. "Why are you brushing this off?" Jane protested, immediately standing to her feet and walking across her New Mexico lab. A bulletin board was set up at the far end of the room and all across it, various photographs, charts and graphs had been tacked up. She pointed out one photo in particular with her finger. "See?" Erik stood and made his way to Jane. "Jane, this has happened before. You know that. Please, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Erik, I have the answers. They're all here somewhere I just need to work them out." He nodded, knowing arguing with her further was futile. All the while Darcy, Jane's apprentice, looked on. Eyes shooting back and forth as the two argued as if she was watching an intense game of tennis. Erik sat beside her and she raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess once you go Norse god, you never go back..."

At nightfall, Jane found herself back up on that familiar rooftop, staring up at the night's sky. The stars twinkled and she smiled a bit. It had been just over three months since she last saw Thor. Every passing day she missed him just a bit more but she refused to give up hope. She laid back in her lounge chair and her mind wandered. She wondered if he thought about her half as much as she did him. People around her had started to think she was crazy, going through so much for a person they said she hardly knew. But in her heart, Jane knew it was more than that. And this wasn't just about Thor. It was about her entire life's work, about discovery... the stars... science.

Another night was spent on that rooftop, curled up. Her dreams were filled with the few stories Thor had told her. This only helped her cling to hope. She groggily stood and made her way down to the lab to make a cup of coffee. It was earlier than she thought it was and Darcy was passed out on the couch, snoring, her headphones stuck in her ears and her eclectic music playing. Jane walked over and draped a blanket over Darcy's body, the aroma from the coffee filling the room. As she walked back towards the small kitchen area to get a cup, her eyes widened as she lost her footing and fell face first onto the floor with a small thud. She gasped and sat up, glancing over at Darcy who still slept soundly. Then her eyes turned to the object she tripped over. It was Erik's briefcase. "He must have forgotten it." she thought to herself. As she stood, she bent down to pick the case up but when she did, it opened and papers poured out and onto the floor. She let out a groan and began to pick them up when something caught her eye. It was a chart that documented readings from a power source unlike anything Jane had ever seen. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she sat at the kitchen table and began to peruse each document carefully. Jane had known Erik was working with SHIELD but he never divulged any of what went on there. And then it struck her - this could be the missing link, the solution to all her failed formulas. She needed to see this thing for herself, examine it, test it. But this would require quite a bit convincing on her part. SHIELD owed Jane this, that much was sure. Over the past six weeks they'd been coming to her for help on various 'top secret' projects. Finally, she knew how they could repay her.

Thor felt the sunlight on the back of his eyelids and stirred. It seemed like only 5 minutes ago he laid down to sleep. Every day was spent with learning the ways of ruling this kingdom, walking in his father's place as an apprentice. By night, he searched for his brother, but the task seemed nearly impossible without a way to search the surrounding realms.

He groaned and rolled over to face his open windows. Nope, the light on his face wasn't a trick. The sun was already rising. He got out of bed, shaking the grogginess from his head and dressed quickly. He didn't bother with his armor today, just a casual Asgardian ensemble of reds and blues. He hooked Mjolnir to his belt and strode out of his room.

His first stop would be to see Heimdall. This is what he did every morning, and he counted this his most important task. He grabbed an apple and made his way out of the palace walls, giving a smile to everyone who stopped to bid him a good day as he passed. He made his way to palace stables and jumped onto his horse.

"Off to search for fair lady, once more?" said the ever cheerful voice of Fandral who walked into view.

"I promised her I would not give up until I may find passage to her side once more. Aye, I search for this fair lady once more," Thor replied with a wink.

Fandral just shook his head with a laugh. "Known her but two days and already your heart is smitten."

Thor looked at him, mouth open, trying to think of something to say in his defense, but no words came. How would he be able to describe the tenacity that Jane Foster had showed in her work? How nothing seemed to deter her from what she wanted. The way she smiled at him when he was clearly doing something wrong or the kind heart she had in taking in and caring for a complete stranger who, he had to admit, was rather rude to her?

Fandral laughed once more and cut him off of any reply. "You do me proud. Go now, storm wielder and let today bring you better luck!"

Thor grinned and kicked the flanks of his horse sending it at a gallop through the Asgardian city towards the remains of the Bifrost.

There he met his ever stoic friend, Heimdall, keeping his vigilant gaze upon the universe. Thor unmounted and walked up beside the guardian. "Good Heimdall, I hope the day brings you warm tidings." It was the same greeting Thor gave him everyday for he past three months. And as always, Heimdall replied with, "As good as tidings as a day can bring when it has just yet begun." Heimdall never showed any signs of annoyance by Thor's daily visits, always answering his questions in the same way. For this, Thor was always grateful.

He looked passed Heimdall's shoulder to the many workers below who worked tirelessly to rebuild the bifrost. It was no small feat, but they were making great time. "What news have you for traveling to other realms?" Thor asked.

"The bridge is strong, but it still lacks the power it needs to transport one away," he replied.

"What may I do to aid you in this?" Thor wanted to do everything he could to ensure that it was fixed in due time.

"Nothing," came Heimdall's answer. "You must remain within the castle and help lead this realm by your father's side.

Thor nodded in understanding. A few moments passed before Thor finally asked what he really wanted to. "And what of her?"

Hemidall didn't need to ask who he was inquiring about. Thor asked about Jane Foster every morning he came to see him. "She is well and continues with her research. She wonders if you think about her." Thor smiled to himself, trying to hide it from his friend. This meant she still felt something for him. He didn't understand why she ever would. They only knew each other two days, but this warmed his heart nonetheless.

He bowed in thanks to his friend before setting back off into the city to start his daily duties.

Dr. Selvig rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, his elbows resting on the table he sat at. "Jane, these documents weren't for your eyes." Jane paced back and forth in front of him. "What's done is done. I saw them and I need to see this power source. Erik, you know this is what I've been looking for. This entire time it's been right under my nose! SHIELD doesn't even have to know that you were the reason I got a hold of this information." He dropped his palms on the table. "But they will know! They will, without you ever giving an inkling of a hint." Jane stopped her pacing right in front of him and leaned over the table to look into his eyes. "I have been working with them for nearly two months now. They've brought countless boxes of documentation to my lab and back to their headquarters, it's entirely possible and highly probably that some time during these exchanges something pertaining to the source found it's way here." As she said the last word, her fist hit the top of the table.

"Okay, alright…" Erik rose from his chair, starting to pace himself as Jane stood still and watched him. It seemed as if they'd traded roles. "Let's say that you go to them with what you know, right? And you ask to see… whatever it is you think they have. What then will you do? How will you turn raw power into the type of energy needed to open an Einstein-Rosen bridge?" If he was going to risk everything to help Jane get to the cosmic cube he'd been researching at SHIELD, he needed the reassurance that she knew what she was doing, that she had a plan. "Well… I'll have to run some tests on it, obviously. Compare it's readings to those of the portal that brought Thor here to begin with. If I can find similarities in the two, then using this power source for the same purpose is possible." He stopped his pacing and the two locked eyes. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his coat and tugged it on. "Let's go, then." Darcy, who's eyes had been glued to the T.V., immediately perked up. "Can I go?" In perfect unison, both Erik and Jane responded with a resounding "No."

Minutes later Erik, Jane and Darcy had piled into Jane's truck and headed in the direction of the New Mexico division of SHIELD headquarters. "I can't believe you threatened to go streaking down Main Street if we didn't let you come." Jane said shaking her head. "What? I'm supposed to be hanging around you guys. I'm learning. Besides, there was nothing on T.V." Darcy plugged herself into her iPod and not another word was spoken the entire way there.

Once arriving at their destination, the trio made their way inside and Erik went to the front desk to speak to the secretary while Darcy and Jane sat in the small waiting area a few feet away. "So you really think they're gonna let you in there?" Darcy said, pulling her headphones out. "I don't know… it could go either way. I think if I can talk to Agent Coulson that my chances would be better." After a few moments Erik waved Jane over and told her he'd gotten her ten minutes with Coulson, not a minute more or less, to plead her case. She smirked at the agent that came to escort her to Coulson's office, then she looked back up at Erik. "I'll only need five."

The agent, whom Jane recognized as Agent Sitwell, lead her to the elevator and up many floors, down a long hall and around a corner. "Jesus, this place is huge. Have you ever gotten lost?" He smiled warmly as they reached the office. "Once or twice." He gave a faint knock on the door. "Let her in." the voice on the other end said. Agent Sitwell opened the door for Jane, she glanced at him before walking in. He gave Coulson a quick nod before closing the door once again. "Have a seat, Miss Foster." Coulson said. "Oh, no. I'm fine actually." Jane replied with a smile. "Suit yourself." he unbuttoned his suit coat and sat down, looking up at Jane's face. "So I understand you feel your work with us has gained you the privilege of accessing top secret government information. A privilege that civilians such as yourself, I believe, shouldn't have." This conversation had not started out the way Jane had wanted it to. But she had no intention of backing down. "So what you're saying is you believe you can use my knowledge, what I know, my resources for yourselves at absolutely no cost to you while you keep me in the dark." Phil scoffed almost silently. "If you want payment, all you hav-" she cut him off immediately. "I don't want your money. I don't need it. What I want is information. From what I can tell, you haven't exactly figured it all out when it comes to that power source that's probably buried in an underground lab beneath this office building. You need a fresh set of eyes and a brand new open mind and I can give you that." Phil studied Jane for a long time, his expression stone cold and unchanging. She wanted to shift uncomfortably beneath the weight of his gaze but she didn't let herself. After many agonizingly silent moments, Coulson stood. "Follow me."

Agent Coulson led Jane down. The whole secret underground lab bit of Jane's speech was a complete shot in the dark. She had no actual evidence or knowledge that it existed. But it did. She couldn't help but smile a bit at that fact. After going through what seemed like dozens of security checkpoints along the way, they finally reached the vault like laboratory. As they entered, Jane saw it, the power source. It was sat in the middle of the room on a pedestal-like table. The cube-shaped object had a faint white glow to it. "Go ahead." Coulson said, gesturing to it. The other scientists in the room paid no attention to Jane, too wrapped in their various experiments. She walked over to it and leaned in to examine it closely. She almost felt like a child but couldn't help but ask. "What happens if you touch it?" Coulson walked up behind her and tilted his head a bit. "Actually… not much of anything." Her brows furrowed before she peeked up at him. He sighed. "Go ahead." Jane smiled and reached out, her fingers hovering over the cube for a few seconds that felt more like hours. Finally the tips of her fingers came in contact with the cube. Much to the complete shock of everyone in the room, the cube began to glow. The scientists began to scurry about the room, Agent Coulson's eyes which were usually void of expression lit up and then there was a blinding light followed by a loud crash.

Thor threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration as he sat in the dining hall. Today had been very frustrating indeed. He dealt with the petty issues of the citizens, settling feuds, redistributing livestock for families in need, and hearing out everyone's issues and problems. In other words: it was tedious. As a child, he always imagined the role of a king to be much more glorious. Always fighting to defend the kingdom and wooing the damsels along the way. But the true work of a king proved to be very boring.

After all that, he met with the heads of the search parties who were looking for Loki. It was the same frustratingly bad news. It was impossible to find him if they couldn't leave Asgard, but Thor held hope that his brother still lived and that they would once again meet.

But now found Thor in the dining hall well after sunset, staring into his half eaten plate of food, listening to Fandral and Volstagg with their never ending bickering.

"You would do well to heed my words, pretty Fandral. For mine enemies have quaked with fear for eons, always knowing that should they do wrong, the Valiant Volstagg would right them!"

To this, Fandral just laughed. "Aye, but as fortunate would smile upon them giving them a generous warning of your arrival, for it would not just be they who quake, but the ground itself as you walk!"

"Villain!" Volstagg yelled, drawing his blade, pointing it at Fandral's throat.

Thor peeked through his fingers that rested on his face in exhaustion, watching in apathy, knowing this to be a normal routine.

"Steady your blade, voluminous Volstagg, for Fandral only jests as always," came the calm voice of rationale in Hogun. Volstagg waited a moment before sheathing his sword with a grunt.

"Very well. All the better to spend my time in savoring the succulent delicacies we share here today," Volstagg said taking a seat.

Thor felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see the sympathetic eyes of his friend Sif. "I must say, this is definitely a first. The mighty Thor, not finish his dinner?" she said teasingly.

He relaxed back in his chair, dropping his hands to his lap and giving her a warm smile. "T'was a trying day, m'lady. I find myself exhausted in the tasks I have undertaken."

"If anyone can accomplish such things, I know it to be you," she said, her voice soothing. She always knew how to calm him down when no one else could. He smiled to her again, appreciating her presence. "Though, if I am wrong," she said, her voice taking on that haughty tone she liked to tease him with. "Perhaps Asgard will finally learn it takes a Queen to a King's job."

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so." They laughed a little and he breathed a sigh. It was the first time he relaxed all day.

This was when the doors burst open and a messenger came running through. He came up to the table and knelt on one knee, his right fist over his heart. "My lord."

Thor stood, walking around the table to speak with him. "Speak."

The messenger rose and said in a voice out of breath, "Heimdall requests your audience immediately. He says it is urgent."

Thor looked to his friends, getting a reassuring nod from Sif. He turned back to the messenger. "I shall take my fastest steed."

It wasn't long before Thor and Sif rode out to the edge of the bifrost, having left the warriors three behind to enjoy the rest of their night. Thor was the only one requested, and Sif tagged along in case he would need back up or someone to alert the others in Asgard. Thor jumped off his horse and hurried to his friend.

"Heimdall, what urgent news to you bear?"

"There is power where we lacked such. The bifrost can be used, but I fear this window will not be open long. If you truly wish to return to Midgard, now is your chance."

Sif walked up to Thor, looking worried. "My lord, what if you would not be able to return? Asgard needs you."

He turned to her, pleading with his eyes. "I must go. Perhaps there I can look into this power source and find a way to truly repair the bifrost once and for all. You must understand…" They both knew this was about more than just repairing the bifrost, but Jane's name went unsaid.

After a long moment, Sif finally nodded. "What shall I tell the others and our king?"

"The truth," he replied simply. "I have gone in search of this power source to reconnect our worlds so that we may once again be the protectors of Yggdrasil that we were meant to be."

Sif stood there, watching him, wanting to say so much more, but clearly she held it in. Without warning, she threw her arms around him in a hug, pulling away all too quickly. "Be safe, my lord, Thor."

"I always am," she said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at his cockiness and stood back.

"Now. You must go now," Heimdall said.

Thor looked forward as a portal opened itself. It looked unstable with the apparatus not yet compete in its construction, but he trusted Heimdall and stepped forward. Instantly he felt the familiar sensation of being pulled forward and shot across the universe.

Just moments later he landed in a kneeling position, dust kicked up all around him in a huge cloud. Lightning crackled overhead and stood, grinning to himself as he recognized the landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all for the positive feedback of the first chapter! I just wanted to state again that this is actually an RP, not written as a story, so the format is a little different and there was really no good place to end it, so I just had to cut it off. I apologize for that. Hopefully next I'll have another update, though. Please, don't be shy, and let me know what you think!

A booming crack of thunder could be heard in the distance and soon the blinding light in the room faded. Jane looked up from the floor, where she'd fallen back without realizing it, at the cube as its glow dimmed back down to its previous shade. Glancing around she saw that many of the scientists were either off their feet as well or in some type of crouching position. One of those still standing was Agent Coulson and he straightened up to his full height, eyes not leaving the cube. "Miss Foster…" he finally looked down at her. "… what did you do?" he extended his hand towards her to help her up, she quickly took it and stood to her feet. "I-I don't know! I mean, you saw, I just touched it." Her mind was racing, heart pumping, she turned to one of the scientists. "Did you get the readings on that?"

At that moment, one of the agents working in a lab down the hall burst into the room, out of breath. He leaned forward and pressed his hands against his knees, trying to steady is breathing. "Ag…Agent Coulson… massive… power readings… same location as before."

"Alright, get a small team together and meet me out front. Three minutes. Also, get a hold of Barton and Stark and tell them to be at the ready in case something happens to be waiting for us out there." the agent nodded in compliance and headed out. Coulson pulled out his cell and walked out of the room and down the hall hurriedly. Jane followed, right on his heels. "Wait! I'm coming with you!" he didn't even spare her a glance. "No you're not." Jane quickened her pace and turned, stopping in front of Coulson, not allowing him to move forward. "Yes, I _am_." The annoyance was now evident on the man's face as he looked down at her. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for one day, Miss Foster?"

"Trouble? _Trouble_! For all you know, I could have made a huge breakthrough just now. Granted, I have no idea how I did it but results, power surges this all leads to new material we can research at the very least."

"If I leave you here…" he said "… what are the chances that you'll just show up at the site uninvited?" Jane placed a hand on her hip. "Extremely high." Coulson nodded. He had known that was coming. He pushed her aside and continued on his way out. Jane took this as an invitation and followed.

Once in the lobby, Erik and Darcy stood immediately as they saw them. No words were exchanged between Jane and the pair but there was communication never the less. Jane's eyes widened at Erik and then she subtly gestured for them to follow her. Soon the three of them sat in the back seat of a SHIELD vehicle on their way to the site. Jane leaned over Darcy towards Erik and whispered breathlessly, her speech rapid. "Did you see that? The portal? I saw the power source, the cube, and when I touched it I-I somehow activated it and there was a surge of power at the same location as before." Darcy spoke in a loud, unimpressed tone. "Where are we going?" she was hushed as Erik leaned in towards Jane. "Any idea where the other end of that portal was?"

"No but if it's the same location, it can only mean that it went straight to Asgard, right?" They arrived on location but were forced to stay in the car while SHIELD agents surveyed the area. From this vantage point, they couldn't see much of anything. Especially with the dirt still blowing as it was.

Agent Coulson squinted at the large figure before him, the dust from the storm finally beginning to settle. He brought his speakerphone to his lips and spoke through it. "Unidentified extra terrestrial, identify yourself immedi-." he dropped his arm to his side, the speakerphone against his thigh as the person he was speaking to came into view. "Well, I'm pretty sure we know who that is. Good ol' Donnie." From the tone of his voice, you'd never be able to tell exactly how he felt about that.

Jane had heard the commotion outside the car and sat up, leaning in to see if she could get a better view from the front. "I can't see anything!" she was growing increasingly frustrated. "Jane, I'm sure they'll come and get us when it's safe to- Jane!" her door was already opened and she climbed out. Darcy looked back at Erik. "Maybe you should, I don't know, stop telling her not to do things. In case you haven't noticed, she tends to do whatever you tell her not to." Erik huffed and nudged her shoulder gently. "Go!"

Jane pushed passed the agents. "Could you… could… move!" Finally reaching Coulson, he turned to look at her, his body moving aside so as she looked up Thor could be seen right before her. Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth dropped open. Darcy and Erik ran up behind her, their faces clearly conveying their shock as well.

The clouds dissipated overhead, leaving the sunlight to flit through the dust circling in the air around Thor. Though it made it more difficult to see clearly, Thor's Asgardian eyesight allowed him a better view than normal humans. He was about to take off towards Jane's, not wanting to waste anymore time, hoping she dwelled in the same place, but in the distance, he could see a line of vehicles coming his way. He recognized the logo on the sides of them. The good guys. He decided to wait. If anything, they could provide the answers he sought.

He waited for them to come to a stop around him and soon he heard the familiar amplified voice of the ally, Phil Coulson. He grinned and stepped forward, holding his head high as he saw recognition spread over Coulson's features. Though his own triumphant expression got a tinge of confusion at the mention of Donnie. He still hadn't figured what that was all about.

He opened his mouth to ask Coulson where he could find Jane when heard her own voice, frustratingly beckoning the crowd to part. If he had not been stunned, the very air knocked out of his lungs at the sound, he would have been amused to see the small woman fighting her way through a group of men much taller than she. He stared at her, forgetting his place and forgetting that he had the ability to speak. After what seemed entirely too long, he found his voice. "Jane Foster. I may be late...but I always keep my promises." Slowly, though not shyly, he reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss once more, only the skin never made contact.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of a metal and looked up to see a flying robot of some sort in scarlet and gold. He immediately sprang into a defensive stance, throwing Jane behind him and raising Mjolnir. "Speak of your intent, demon!" he yelled with a snarl. The faceplate sprang open to reveal a man within, making Thor even more confused. The robot landed on the ground with his hands up, palms facing Thor. "I'm one of the good guys, buddy. Lower your weapon and release the girl," he said.

"Never! Lower yours and then I shall be more compliant!" Both men stared each other down, neither one lowering their weapons.

Jane stared up at the Norse god, finally managing to speak as her breath returned to her. "Better late than never." she said with a soft smile. She glanced between Erik and Coulson, giving them both an 'I told you so' look before returning her full attention to Thor. "I still think this is a good look for you." Darcy rolled her eyes but no matter how she would try to hide it, she was happy to have Thor back as well.

Agent Coulson waved to the men to stand down and pulled out his phone to make a call to his director. He started to dial the numbers when a familiar noise garnered his attention. Looking up towards the sky, he squinted due to the sun. "Speaking of late..."

There were a million things going through her mind but for now, Jane was lost in Thor's eyes. Her thoughts never wandering too far from that kiss they shared over three months ago. As she extended her hand towards his, she was met with something far less welcoming than a kiss to the hand. Shoved behind Thor, she peeked out from around his large body to see something she'd only ever seen on T.V. "Dude, dude, dude." Darcy elbowed Erik in the gut with each word, harder every time. "That's Iron Man."

Words were exchanged and an epic showdown ensued before Agent Coulson came to stand between the two warriors. "Mr. Stark, so nice of you to finally join us." he said with a nod causing Tony to roll his eyes. "I'd like you to meet Thor. If you've been doing your homework every night like a good boy, I'm sure you know a few things about him by now." With that, Coulson turned to Thor. "It's alright... he's practically harmless."

Jane came to stand at Thor's side. She looked at Tony, to Thor and then back again. "Well..." is all she could manage to say.

Thor never took his eyes from Tony as Coulson came between them. He waited a moment, trying to read Tony's expression before finally lowering the hammer and relaxing his stance. "You fight for the same team?" he asked, trying to understand the situation better. He still couldn't tell whether this Mr. Stark was human or not.

"That's the idea," Tony shot back, finally lowering his hands as well.

Thor turned to Jane, looking her over once more, wanting to forget all the other people even existed. He gave her a small smile, gazing into her eyes. The sound of Tony clearing his throat loudly broke the moment.

"I know it may seem like a improbable concept," Tony said, oozing with sarcasm. "But there are higher things on my list of priorities to do today than watch two love birds reunite. Am I really needed here for this? Seems a bit overkill to me."

Thor looked up, getting very impatient with this man already, and this was when he finally noticed Darcy and Erik standing not too far away. He grinned. "Darcy. Erik Selvig." He bowed his head in respect, happy to see his friends once more.

Darcy was beaming from ear to ear, her eyes fixed on Tony. Erik gave Thor a warm smile and then noticed her staring. Nudging her gently, Darcy glanced at him and then Thor. "Oh, hey, Thor. What's up? I see you still carry Mew-mew everywhere. Pssh, some things never change."

Agent Coulson shut his phone as the call he was on ended and turned his attention back to Tony. "Yeah, you really don't need to be here. Go ahead and go home or... to wherever you came from."

"Great because I love having my time wasted. You suits are really on top of things, I see." Phil raised his hand in attempt to silence Stark which only made him talk louder. "Could you please tell Nicky I'm not a call girl? I can't be pulled away from my work whenever he misses me."

"I'm sure Director Fury would love to hear that, I'll be sure to relay the message." Tony dropped his faceplate and took a few steps back. "See ya around, supernanny." and with that he took off into the sky, disappearing in just seconds.

Jane's eyes shot back and forth towards everyone during this exchange until finally she could get a word in. Looking up at Thor, she spoke softly. "What happened after you left?" she wasn't angry and she knew that he would have a good reason as to why he never returned. She only asked out of concern for what transpired between Thor and the brother he mentioned only briefly.

Coulson interrupted before Thor could reply. "We're going to head back to base. Can I trust you to come in, possibly tomorrow morning, so that we can debrief you?"

Thor smiled in amusement at Darcy's remarks. He looked from Tony to Coulson and back again as their exchange started, feeling just as out of place as Jane. He waited patiently and when Jane finally spoke up, he gave her his full attention. He opened his mouth to reply to her, but Coulson cut him off. He looked up, only brief annoyance showing on his face. He nodded in agreement. "Aye. You have my word." He would need to speak with them anyway about this power source, but right now, all he wanted was to be with Jane.

He looked back to her, taking her hand in his free one. "And what of you? Must you be anywhere at the present time?"

With that assurance, Agent Coulson turned towards his group of men. "Alright, people, let's head out." The agents began to load into their vehicles. Darcy and Erik looked at each other. "Hey, you guys totally can't leave us stranded here. We rode with you." Darcy said, popping her hip out. Coulson sighed and gestured for them to get in his car. "Come on, I'll take you." he looked at Jane. "I assume you'll be taking Asgardian Airlines?"

She smiled at him briefly. "I think I got it, yeah." Turning to Thor, she answered his question. "I'm exactly where I need to be right now." Her hand gave his own a squeeze.

The SHIELD vehicles drove away leaving the two alone. It almost seemed surreal to her. Just last night she was thinking of him, thinking when or if she'd ever see his face again. And here just hours later he was standing before her, just as she remembered him. To say that she was overwhelmed would be an understatement.


End file.
